


Dead Little Man

by RabbitPooh



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Дана Мартин писатель. Она достаточно богата, чтобы выкупить мотель Бейтса и поселиться там в надежде на обретение вдохновения, давно покинувшего её  с возлюбленным, скоропостижно свалившим из её личной жизни вместе с вероломной сестрой.Она живёт в доме Бейтсов и... милый призрак вызывается ей помочь. Не только с написанием книги.





	Dead Little Man

Начинающий писатель Дана Мартин вошла в мрачное помещение старого дома у дороги. Дома, где жили печально известные мать и сын, и о которых она хотела бы написать свою жуткую историю.  
После убийства Нормана брат не стал ничего менять, он просто не мог там находиться, вспоминая раз за разом те жуткие мгновения, когда ему пришлось освободить душу несчастного из тисков прогрессирующей болезни.  
Никто кроме неё не решился купить этот зловещий дом. А ей, сделавшей себе имя на хоррорахписательнице, находящейся в хронической депрессии, его мизерная цена показалась весьма кстати.  
Дана с трудом оправлялась от разрыва с любимым человеком. Сразу два близких человека сговорились за её спиной. Возможно, это она не способна быть великодушной и никто не виноват в той пустоте, которую она сейчас ощущает?  
В гостиной царил беспорядок. Дана села на пыльный диван, сбросила с ног туфли-лодочки и откинула голову на его мягкую спинку. Тишина, давно забывшего человеческий дух, помещения ей была приятна. Первые наброски будущей главы уже прочно обосновались в её мыслях. Нехотя протянув руку к сумочке с диктофоном, брошенной рядом на том же диване, Дана почувствовала, что наткнулась на что-то, чего там быть не должно было. Девушка резко отдёрнула руку и уставилась на то место, где ей показалось, сидел человек.  
Но нет. Ей всего лишь показалось. За окном солнце садилось в закат и его кровавые блики, как нельзя кстати, отсвечивали на стенах комнаты.  
Дана попробовала включить свет, два светильника вспыхнули тусклым светом и один из них тут же с треском потух.  
— Добро пожаловать в Мотель Бейтса, —прозвучал тихий голос позади неё. Девушка резко развернулась, но снова никого не увидела.  
— Кто здесь? — громко произнесла она, чувствуя, как ужас тяжёлым холодным захватом сковывает все её конечности.  
Наверху будто в ответ ей залаял пёс. Решив, что она приняла рычание заскочившей в дом беспризорной дворняги за человеческую речь, Дана позволила себе выдохнуть и расслабиться.  
— Иди сюда, я дам тебе кусочек чего-нибудь, кажется, у меня осталось в сумке вкусное печенье, — поманила она к себе животное.  
— Моя собака не возьмёт лакомство из чужих рук, — вновь прозвучало где-то совсем рядом, и Дана ощутила, как волосы на голове встают дыбом. — Холодно?  
Она часто закивала, соглашаясь с призраком.  
— Это из-за меня.Я Норман, а тебя как зовут?  
Она набралась мужества и повернулась к нему лицом. Но, как и предполагала никого не увидела.  
— Дана Мартин. Я купила мотель и дом, — зубы клацали, будто она так сильно замёрзла, но девушка старалась выговаривать слова. — И хотела написать о тебе книгу.  
— Чик уже написал обо мне. Он, кстати тут же. Только в подвале. Не согласен с тем, что его пристрелили, не дав возможность договорить. Я вас познакомлю, если хочешь, — Норман говорил откуда-то из тёмного угла гостиной.  
Дана нерешительно ступила в его сторону и сдавленно произнесла.  
— А ты почему здесь? — девушка всё ещё не верила в происходящее, предполагая, что кто-то из друзей решил устроить ей игровой квест для разнообразия. Потух и второй светильник то ли от сырости, то ли от присутствия фантома.  
— Если я скажу, что я нужен здесь кое-кому, ответ тебя удовлетворит? — она, наконец, приметила тёмный силуэт человека, сидящего в кресле нога за ногу и покачивающего носком лакированного ботинка.  
Дана нащупала в кармане плаща телефон и, нажав фонарик, осветила его лицо.  
Телефон заискрил и «слился», но мгновение она всё же поймала, и различила черты знакомого по сводкам полиции лица Бейтса  
— Боюсь, айфон придётся выбросить, — снова усмешка в её адрес.  
Дана швырнула гаджет в угол и истерично закричала, пока не ощутила на своих губах крепкую хватку зажимающей ей рот чьей-то холодной ладони.  
— Зачем орёшь? Что ты им скажешь? Что слышишь голоса? Поверь, я это проходил. Тебя запрут в психушку, а я снова останусь наедине с собой, — прошептал голос, обдавая ухо холодным дыханием смерти.

Когда писательница очнулась, то обнаружила себя лежащей на пыльном ковре всё той же гостиной. Если фантом или тот, кто зачем-то решил над ней так жестоко подшутить не воспользовались её беспомощным состоянием за всё то время, что она валялась здесь, то она не в такой уж и опасности. Сквозь грязное стекло окна просачивался скудный дневной свет. Она пролежала всю здесь ночь.  
Первое, что пришло ей в голову, бежать немедленно и наплевать на книгу и деньги, отданные за дом, но…  
Она слышала, могла поклясться, что слышит и сейчас его присутствие где-то рядом.  
Это как ощущать чужой взгляд, когда за тобой скрыто наблюдают.  
А вдруг это её состояние - лишь перенапряжение, депрессия и плод её врождённой впечатлительности. Дана неловко поднялась на ноги, поправила длинные русые волосы, уложенные в причёску и подняла с пола свой мобильник.  
На нажатие кнопок он не реагировал, очевидно, призрак не солгал и её телефон точно можно выбросить. Девушка истерично всхлипнула. Решив что, если выберется навестить своего психотерапевта, она уверенно направилась к выходу.

Машина упорно не заводилась. Мартин остановила взгляд на двери офиса самого мотеля. Может быть там всё ещё работает телефон?  
На связке она отыскала подходящий ключ и вошла. Очевидно всё было перерыто полицией, но телефон остался невредимым и стоял на своём месте, в его трубке раздавался длинный гудок.  
Дана прерывисто вздохнула и, озираясь по углам комнаты, лихорадочно тыча в кнопки пальцами, набрала номер своего агента, чтобы та немедленно приехала за ней.  
— Менеджер мотеля Бейтс слушает вас, — произнёс знакомый голос её призрака из трубки телефона.  
— Как?! — выпалила она, брызжа слюной. — Как тебе, сукин сын, удаётся сводить меня с ума?!  
— Ты ещё не догадалась, что я тебя не отпущу? — усмехнулся призрак и она готова была бы поспорить с любым скептиком, что слышала как он повесил трубку. Где, чёрт возьми, у призраков на том свете телефонная линия? В доме, где они сделали последний выдох.

Вернувшись назад, она швырнула на диван свою дорожную сумку, чемодан так и оставался там стоять с вечера, Дана совсем забыла про него.  
— Я вернулась. Давай: запугивай, души, вытряхивай, выпивай из меня жизнь! — громко выкрикнула она создавая гулкое эхо своим голосом. — Да, я теперь похожа на тебя, когда ты был живым. Ругаюсь невесть на кого, кого и пощупать нельзя.  
— Напрасно ты так, — из-за портьеры навстречу к ней выдвинулся тёмный силуэт, постепенно проявляясь в человеческом облике. Это был он, убийца своей матери, девушек-постояльцев, своего психиатра, учительницы, отца и возлюбленной. Список большой. Место в аду обеспечено. Но почему-то он здесь, в своём мрачном склепе своего злосчастного.  
Протянув ей руку, Норман взглядом предложил потрогать его. Дана нерешительно коснулась своими пальцами его бледной руки. Она была холодна, но осязаема.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — прошептала она.  
— Твой страх делает меня сильнее. Я испытываю нечто вроде эротического влечения к тебе, когда наполняюсь эмоциями твоего ужаса, — он взял её руку и повёл на кухню. — Но прежде, дорогуша, ты должна очистить тут всё от грязи. Молодая девушка не может себе позволить находиться в пыли веков, не так ли?  
Дана могла поклясться, что его интонация изменилась, будто это уже был не совсем он. Норман деловито повязал ей передник, стоя перед ней и затягивая бантик фартука у неё сзади. При этом Дана могла поклясться, что видела его тёмные зрачки, в которых отражалась сама.  
— Отлично, — он покрутил её вокруг своей оси и легко подтолкнул к плите. — Приберёшься, поговорим. И постарайся меня не злить, милая.  
Не успела она взглянуть через плечо, как призрак исчез, а сквозь разбитое окно кухни она услышала заливистый лай его собаки.

Вывозить грязь в огромном доме — дело неблагодарное. За всё время пока Дана возилась никто её не беспокоил. Ей даже показалось, что всё это злая шутка её чуткого воображения. Но пробило десять часов вечера… Пробило? Норман заводил механические часы в гостиной? Похоже, так и было. Или в этом доме живёт величайший мастер розыгрыша, способный растаять в на глазах, будто он Чеширский кот.

Дана устало смахнула с лица прядь выбившихся из за уха волос и направилась в спальню. Она дико устала и пусть хоть полчища живых мертвецов нападут на неё, она забудется крепким сном.  
Пока она принимала ванну, у девушки снова появилось ощущение, что за ней наблюдают. Снова то же самое зябкое чувство присутствия кого-то незримого. Она решила казаться беззаботной, хотя горло свело подобием судороги. В деле Бейтса было подробно записано, что он частенько наблюдал за жертвами сквозь импровизированный глазок.  
— Может поболтаем? Незачем таиться, — сипловато это у неё получилось, но на фоне журчащей из крана воды, довольно бодро.  
Ванная комната была освещена, но она всё равно не могла понять откуда он на этот раз появился и присев на край, собирался по всей видимости потереть ей спинку.  
— Хорошо, что ты не с ножом, — произнесла она, стараясь не показать паники, затаившейся где-то в районе диафрагмы.  
— Мне его не поднять, — обаятельно улыбнулся Норман. — Но я мог бы заставить тебя прекратить дышать. Только тогда мне станет одиноко. Чик и мама надоели.  
Дана обомлела.  
— Мама? Норма здесь?  
— Она всегда была здесь, — шёпотом произнёс призрак. — С того дня, как умерла. Боялась оставить меня одного. Глупо правда?  
Девушка решила не дразнить его и согласиться, кивнув в ответ своей, как она считала, галлюцинации.  
Норман провёл холодной ладонью по её, покрытому, пеной плечу.  
— Теперь она за мной следит снова, чтобы я ничего не натворил. Она считает меня опасным для девушек, и не только. Я запер их с Чиком в подвале. Достали с нравоучениями. А с тобой мы сможем весело провести время.  
— Как весело? — поёжилась она от холода.  
— Придумаешь, останешься живой, — вкрадчиво прошептал он ей на ухо, обдавая ледяным дыханием. — Ты же писатель.  
Норман встал, поправил «бабочку» у себя на шее и, откланявшись, растворился на её глазах. Вероятно эти его смокинг и лаковые ботинки — вещи, в которых Бейтс был похоронен. Его одежда наводила на неё ужас своим полуистлевшим видом, не хуже того, какой он и сам наводил на неё.

***

Усталость окончательно сморила Дану и, едва доковыляв до единственной прилично выглядевшей кровати с перестеленной ею же одноразовыми простынями, она обессиленно рухнула в неё. За окном поскрипывала старая вывеска мотеля, накрапывал редкий дождь. Подушка пахла сыростью, а в коридоре раздавались шаги хозяина дома. Включился проигрыватель для пластинок, но ей даже не хотелось думать о том, кто его мог включить, настолько она отстранилась от происходящего.  
Так и уснула под весёлую мелодию Sonny& Cher — LittleMan, раздававшуюся из пустой гостиной. Норман развлекался. Впереди у него была вечность.


End file.
